Vehicons Unmasked 2
by lizwuzthere
Summary: Take a short peek into the exploits of the Decepticons' most underappreciated asset: the Vehicons. Immediate sequel to "Vehicons Unmasked"


**This little oneshot is all about the most underappreciated lot in the TFP universe: the Vehicons. This particular story focuses on that adorable, enthusiastic 'Con from last time: Wendy.**

**Also, I encourage you to take a peek at my Handy Dandy Vehicon Organization Headcanon Post to familiarize yourself with the system used here… It's not super necessary but it might make it more enjoyable. That's all- enjoy!**

**Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated**

* * *

"We'd better start heading out." Steve pushed himself off the berth he had been sitting on and took a few steps towards the med bay doors. "Break's just about over, and we might get a strike against us if we're late two days in a row."

Rodrigo let out an irritated vent and stood up, "Yeaaah I guess." he groaned. The mech picked his mask up and replaced it over his face where it attached with a quiet click. "Too bad. Believe it or not, I was actually kinda liking that story."

A bright smile spread across Wendy's face. "I'm so glad you're enjoying it!" his vocalizer was beaming with enthusiasm. "If you want I could keep reading it to you tomorrow."

"Maybe." Rodrigo stood up and moved to join Steve by the door, "I mean- I don't wanna bother you 'er anything. I don't really need you to read it to me. I could just bring a datapad to download it next time we come by."

"Ahh. Yes I suppose you could do that too." Wendy lowered his optics for a moment, but they sprung right back up and he smiled at his friends, "Well I'm just glad you're starting to appreciate human culture a bit more. You know, I've been reading a lot of their stories lately and I've found that-"

"That's great, Wendy." Steve interrupted him, "But we've really gotta go. We'll continue this next time."

"Oh sorry!" Wendy called after as the two headed out the door. "Um alright. Bye then!" The door slid shut before he could get his last few words out.

Wendy lowered his gaze and smiled down at he datapad in his servos. It sure was nice to have Steve and Rodrigo drop by during their breaks. He really did appreciate it... except...

The Vehicon glanced around the med bay. It always felt so empty after they left. It was one thing to be alone all the time. It was another thing entirely to have company only in brief intervals. He loved having them there... but somehow he felt even worse in the span of time just after they'd gone.

Plus the room itself was so terribly quiet. Sure there was the constant hum of the Nemesis engines and the steady beeps of the surrounding machinery, but that was no consolation compared to the voices and laughter of his friends. He missed that sound. He missed being surrounded by the mechs he cared about. He missed... oh Primus. He missed his _old_ job.

Wendy slouched in his seat at the realization… He really hated it down here. He hated that his unit had been moved to the med bay. Not that it was uncommon for the lower non-mining squads to be reassigned. Needs changed frequently throughout the ship... but Wendy wasn't used to it happening to _him_. His squad's assignment had been the same for years! That was because they were required to have training in caretaking and basic medical knowledge for that job. Unfortunately that was the very same reason why AA-00 had just recently assigned his squad to the med bay.

Wendy stood and shuffled over to the main computer, placing the datapad on the console next to his mask. He couldn't dwell on this anymore. It was better to get right back to keep busy. He still had some of those schedules to reorganize; the work would be a welcome distraction.

He started rummaging through the short stack of datapads nearby, searching for the one AA-00 had given him yesterday, but he wasn't really paying attention. He found his optics continuing to wander back to the one he had just put down. The story he had been reading was still on the display...

Maybe he could slip away for a little while to check in on his old station. It sure would be nice to see them again. They would love to hear all the new stories he'd been finding too!

Ah. Except... Wendy looked to the back of the room to where Soundwave was lying completely still. He had strict orders to stay in the med bay to monitor his condition and make sure that the circuit dampeners keeping him in stasis weren't disrupted. At least not until his damages were fully repaired. AA-00 was worried that if he woke up he would lose control again and might damage himself trying to look for the symbiote he'd just lost... Laserbeak.

But the mech hadn't even stirred for days! And his monitoring systems all seemed stable. And Wendy would only be gone for a _little_ while. Chances were good nobody would even notice...

Scrap! What was he even waiting for? If he kept standing around he would come up with a reason not to go!

Without another thought, Wendy snatched up the datapad and hurried out the door. He was cautious as he left, glancing up and down the hallway in case someone important was happening by. Thankfully it was empty. After making sure the doors slid shut behind him, he scurried off down the hallway towards the lift.

Along the way he started doing a bit of calculating in his head... so he had been in the long term care ward on the 15th level close to the stern. His previous station was on level 10 in the very heart of the ship where they were afforded the most protection. If he was fast he could get there in under three kliks. And if he made sure he only stayed for ten kliks then he could possibly be back in just 15! Perfect. There was no way AA-00 or his squadmates would have time to realize he had left his post. As he stepped into the lift he was definitely feeling more confident about this decision, and as he got closer and closer to the 9th level he could feel himself getting more excited.

When the lift slowed to a stop, he practically leapt out of it and started down the hallway at a light jog. He couldn't hide it: he was absolutely teeming with excitement as he turned through the halls. He did pass by a few other Vehicons who gave him strange looks, but they didn't know he wasn't supposed to be there, so they paid him no mind.

Just as he rounded the final corner he stopped. Oh. In his excitement he had forgotten- Outside the entrance to the room there were two guards stationed, blasters at the ready. If he wanted to go any farther he'd have to get past them. Or rather, they would have to _let_ him past... and they definitely knew he wasn't supposed to be there.

For a moment Wendy considered turning back before they noticed him, but after a quick glance down at the datapad in his servos... Well. He had come _this _far. He continued forward, though much slower than before.

As he got closer he realized he recognized the soldiers. They were from squad HU. Their unit had been stationed guarding this section for months. They knew Wendy- in fact, he had spoken to them quite a bit and gotten to know them! He allowed himself to feel hopeful again.

"HU-06! HU-07!" he called out, waving as he approached.

The two Vehicons turned to look. "WY-05?" the closest one, HU-06, asked. "What are you doing here? Wasn't your squad assigned to the med bay?"

"Uh yes. Yes that's true." Wendy said, gripping the datapad tightly, "But uh... I just wanted to stop by. You know, to see how things are going. If I could just-?"

The other 'Con, HU-07 lowered his helm. "No, WY-05. I think you should leave." he said firmly. "Only members of squad XA are permitted in here now."

Wendy's shoulders drooped sadly as he spoke. "Oh but... you... you couldn't make an exception? It's just this once. I only want to check in." Wendy mumbled, shifting his weight between his pedes. "…I miss them."

HU-06 elbowed his comrade, "What's the big deal? It's only Five." HU-07 only glared back in response. "Oh come on. Just lookit 'im." HU-06 continued, gesturing at Wendy. "Y'know _he's_ not gonna cause any trouble."

HU-07 continued to glare at the two mechs for a moment, but then let out a heavy vent. He glanced up and down the hallway to be sure no one was watching, then stepped aside for Wendy. "Don't take too long." he grumbled.

"I'll be out before you know it!" Wendy chirped, He then hurried past them, flipped out the keypad on the wall, and entered his passcode which, to his relief, still worked. The doors slid apart with a quiet swish and then automatically resealed after he'd stepped through.

As he did, he felt his spark swell with joy as he laid his optics on the familiar room. The walls in this room were a much brighter color and were lined with shelves and storage boxes, all very low to the ground and containing a vast array of metallic toys and playthings. In one corner, a small arrangement of steps and pipes somewhat like a jungle gym. In the middle of the room, a metallic tarp with the silver image of a circular race track was laid out. Towards the back were two doors labeled neatly- _nursery_ and _staff._

Yes, everything was just like he had left it. Except... It was empty. Where were they? They couldn't possibly be recharging. It was the middle of the solar cycle- that would be way off their schedule.

"Hello?" Wendy called out, stepping towards the opposite doors. There was no reply for a moment and so he stepped closer, about to go through the nursery door. Just as he was about to press the command for it to open, the second door rushed open and Wendy was suddenly facing down a laser blaster!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE?!"

The surprise made Wendy drop his datapad. Oh scrap! Now he was in trouble! He hadn't even considered how the newly assigned squad would react to his presence- maybe he _should_ have thought this through more before he left the med bay... He lifted his servos in surrender and tried to stammer out an explanation, but he found it very difficult to speak when all he could see was the glowing charge down the barrel of a gun.

Luckily, as he was fumbling to form a coherent sentence, he heard the nursery door open as well-

"WY-05!" He felt a sudden weight on his leg and a pair of small servos clamping around his waist, "Five, where have you been? We've missed you!"

Wendy tore his optics away from the weapon in his face and looked down. There, wrapped around his lower leg, was a half-sized, dark red Eradicon. The sparkling was staring up at him with brilliant blue optics and a wide grin, one that Wendy couldn't help but return.

"WY...? Oh. OH, so you're from..." the blaster was lifted out of Wendy's face and transformed away. The Vehicon it belonged to slouched forward slightly, "Wow that's a relief... For a moment I thought that... well, anyway it's good you're back."

"Back...? Oh no, I wasn't going to stay. I just-"

"Yeah yeah whatever." The Vehicon interrupted him, "I'm XA-01 by the way. I'm in charge around here now. So listen-" he pointed back through the doorway to the staff room, "-my whole squad is collapsed in there. They're so exhausted they're practically falling to pieces!"

"Oh... uh... sorry to h-"

"Let me finish." XA-01 interrupted him again and leaned in closer. "And from what I hear, squad WY was reassigned to the medical bay a little while ago..."

Wendy shrank back slightly, "I... I didn't think stopping by would be too much trouble..."

"Just shut up and listen! My team is burnt out looking after these sparklings... Honestly, they can't keep up with the things. But _you._ Well you just left your post and risked a _lotta_ trouble to come see 'em, didn't you?" XA-01 shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah don't try to deny it. I can see in your optics that you _know_ you're not allowed to be here."

Wendy turned his optics away, looking down at the sparkling still firmly attached to his leg. He really _would _get in a lot of trouble if it were reported that he had snuck away from Soundwave, but for those big blue optics smiling up at him... yeah it was worth it. And if XA-01 was going to turn him in for this, at least he got to see one of the sparklings first.

"Okay, you got me..." Wendy mumbled, "Can I just... stay for a while longer before you-"

"You're still not getting it!" Wendy looked up again. XA-01 seemed frustrated, but he wasn't sure why. "Fine, I'll just lay it out straight- I'm not gonna report you."

Wendy perked up, "You're not?"

"No, I'm not," XA-01 continued. "And as an additional kindness, I'll let you stay and look after the sparklings. Just for a few sub-cycles. That should be enough time for my team to unwind and get some decent recharge."

"A few...? But I have to get back to Soun-"

Wendy was interrupted yet again, but this time by a loud buzzing whine coming from the nursery room.

"Aww frag, that little one's up again..." XA-01 groaned, then he shook his helm and waved Wendy towards the door. "Ah, but you'll take care of it, yeah? Great. I'm gonna get back to recharging if you don't mind."

"Wait! I can't stay for that long, I need to..." But XA-01 quickly slipped back into the staff room and the door shut behind him before Wendy could protest further.

"Are you gonna leave again, Five?"

Wendy let out a frustrated huff of air through his vents and looked down at the sparkling. His blue eyes that had been so excited a moment before looked more sullen now. Wendy grasped the sparkling's servo in his own giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, Flyby. Let's see what the fuss is all about in here." he said, stepping into the nursery.

The room itself was dark and just a few outlines of the shapes within could be seen. So before going in any farther, Wendy moved over to the panel next to the door to brighten it a bit. The room was considerably smaller than the other and consisted of just a center lighting structure and three small berths, two of which had small, raised, gate-like edges. Each of the three was pressed up against its own wall.

Just before Wendy reached the panel to turn the lights up, a loud clattering interrupted the whine coming from one of the berths-

"SHUT UP!" a small voice shouted from the other side of the room, "They're not letting us out! Just go back to recharging."

Wendy turned around once the room was brighter to see a blue and orange sparkling sitting up in the gated berth across the room. She looked surprised when the lights came up but her surprise was immediately replaced with delight when she spotted Wendy.

"Five!" She started bouncing up and down in excitement, "You're back! It's about time- these new guys don't know what-"

"Tracks!" Wendy interrupted her, releasing Flyby's servo and stepping over to the other crib. He bent over and picked up the soft metal toy the sparkling had apparently thrown across the room a moment ago. "That is _not _how we deal with a crying beeper." He shook the toy lightly at the sparkling in a scolding manner. "I know I taught you better than that!"

Tracks shrank back immediately, the wings on her back drooping slightly. "Hurrmm. Well _he's_ the one who woke me up..." she grumbled, looking away.

Wendy approached Tracks and held out the toy which she eagerly took back. "Well, come on out of there." Wendy scooped the sparkling into his arms and lifted her out of the berth, "And let's try to behave for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Okay..." she mumbled. Then she snuggled up and buried her face into the cables of Wendy's neck, letting her toy drop back onto the berth in favor of hugging Wendy. "Sorry, Five. I missed you."

Wendy smiled and returned the hug. The gesture actually made Wendy feel a bit guilty for starting off their meeting by scolding her. "I've missed you too." he said. "All of you."

He quickly had to break away and put Tracks down, though, because the whining had started up again, louder and more frantic than before. Hurrying over to the other berth, he reached in and lifted out the third and smallest of the sparklings.

"Shhhh-" Wendy hushed. Holding him close, he began rocking and gently bouncing him. "It's okay, Tiptop. Don't cry." Wendy continued to mumble nice assurances and praises and it wasn't long before Tiptop started to calm down. Eventually his long whine was reduced to just a few hiccup-like beeps and buzzes. Wendy smiled and wiped away the coolant that had leaked from the sparkling's optics. "There we go, that's better."

"He was just upset because we're not supposed to recharge at this time. He's confused is all." Flyby stepped closer and grabbed ahold of Wendy's free servo.

"Yeah! I said so." Tracks asserted, climbing onto Wendy's leg and tugging at his knee actuators, "Didn't I? I said before- these new guys don't know what they're doing."

"Apparently not. I'll have to wake them up and teach them a few things before I leave." Wendy mumbled agreement. With Tiptop in his arm, Tracks on his leg, and leading Flyby with his servo, Wendy headed out into the playroom.

"So you _are _leaving again." Flyby pulled his servo out of Wendy's as they entered the room.

"Yes, I'm just visiting for now." Wendy was just as saddened by the admission. "I'm afraid I can only stay for a little while."

"Can you at least stay until it's time to recharge again? Our new guardians don't read us stories first like you do."

"I'm sorry, sweetspark. I'd love to stay that long, but I have other responsibilities now... it's just out of my control." There was a quiet moment before Wendy spoke up again, trying to lighten the tone. "So what have you been up to? Did anything fun happen while I was gone?"

"YEAH!" Tracks jumped off Wendy's leg and ran further into the playroom, "It's good you're finally here! I've been wanting to show you what I can do now- Watch this, Five!"

After a moment of apparently concentrating very hard, Tracks jumped forward and transformed into a tiny blue car!

"Look!" she shouted, revving her tiny engine. "I learned how to scan! I can transform now!" Wendy just stared in awe as the sparkling zoomed around the room honking his horn and apparently feeling very pleased with herself.

Flyby folded his arms across his chassis and grumbled, "She's been going on like that for days. It's getting a little old..." He looked up to Wendy for a response and saw the mech looked a bit distraught.

"Oh that's... that's..." Wendy forced out a half-convinced smile, "-_amazing_, Tracks! Your first transformation." And Wendy had missed it. He'd been sitting around babysitting a full-grown mech in a coma. Meanwhile his _real_ babies had been up here achieving great milestones.

Tracks did one last loop around the imaginary track on the floor and transformed back to her robot mode in front of Wendy, striking a pose as she found her feet again. "Yeah I know!" she smiled brightly, "I'm practically all grown up!" Flyby scoffed at the statement, but Wendy felt it dig right into his spark. They _were_ growing up... without him.

In that moment, Wendy suddenly forgot he wasn't supposed to be there. The med bay, Soundwave, a potentially angry AA-00… those thoughts were all purged from his mind. As far as he was concerned, he was _exactly_ where he was supposed to be: with Tracks, Flyby, and Tiptop. And he never wanted to leave these sweet, adorable sparklings ever again!

"You're certainly getting there." Wendy smiled and placed his servo on Tracks' helm, "And I'm very proud of you!" Tracks' wings gave a satisfied wiggle at the praise and she transformed again, continuing to zoom about the room excitedly.

Wendy watched her for another moment and then moved over to the storage boxes up against the wall. He pulled out a small metal seat and gently placed Tiptop down in it, attaching a few straps over the sparkling's midsection to keep him from slipping out. He apparently appreciated it very much, because he started wiggling and flailing his arms in delight.

With Tiptop securely in his carrier, Wendy picked the whole thing up, placed it on the bench outcropping from the wall, and sat down next to him.

"What's this, Five?"

Wendy looked over and saw Flyby had picked up the datapad he had dropped earlier. "Oh, that's right- I brought along a story I've been reading. I thought you three might enjoy it too."

Flyby squinted his optics trying to read the words on the display, "Is this a Cybertronian language?" he asked, "I don't recognize it..."

"Oh, no it's- I forgot we hadn't taught you how to _read_ their language- it's in English: one of the Earth languages. It's a story written by a human."

"A human story? That sounds kinda neat." Flyby took the datapad over to Wendy and held it out to him, "Well _you_ can understand it- Could you read it to us?"

Wendy smiled and took the datapad from Flyby, "Alright, I guess it's story time then."

Flyby returned the smile and climbed up onto the bench to sit next to Wendy. Meanwhile, Tracks revved her engine one last time and zoomed back over to them, transforming and sliding up to Wendy on her knees. "Ohh yes, story time! I've missed _this_!" she shouted excitedly.

After glancing around at the sparklings, all watching him eagerly, Wendy looked down at the datapad and started to read.

"Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies (that's a place on Earth) with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Auntie Em, who was the farmer's wife."

* * *

"What _is _a lion, anyway?" Tracks was leaning on her elbows and kicking her legs in the air behind her. "It sounds kinda weird... and why're they scared of everything?"

Wendy looked up, "It's a type of Earth animal." He laughed, "They're not _all_ cowardly, just this one... They're actually quite fearsome creatures. Here, I'll find a picture so you can see."

Tracks scrambled onto her pedes and crawled up onto the bench to look at Wendy's datapad as he switched over from the story file to a search engine. He quickly typed in 'lion' and numerous images of the animal came up on his screen, so he began scrolling through them for Tracks' benefit. The sparkling seemed enthralled by the display and crawled up and around to look over Wendy's shoulder and get a better look.

"Oooh lookit _that_." she mumbled. "It's got a nice set of teeth... Are all Earth animals this cool looking?"

"Well, not every one of them is as pretty as lions..." Wendy said with a slight shrug. "But I think they all have something interesting that makes them unique. It's fun to learn about them." He continued as he turned the datapad over to show Tiptop the lion pictures, to which the sparkling responded with a quiet buzz and a kick of his pedes.

Flyby leaned in to get a better look at the pictures as well, "For our next lesson, would you teach us more about this, Five?" he asked, "I'd rather know more about Earth than some ancient Cybertron history... I mean we're on _this_ planet now, right? We should know about it!"

Wendy's smile brightened, "That's a great idea, Flyby." he said, pulling the sparkling closer into a hug. "We can definitely start learning more about Earth!"

Tracks wrapped her arms around Wendy's neck and hugged him tighter. "Yeah, but not right now!" she said, "Finish the story!"

Wendy flipped the display back over to the story. He felt his spark practically swell with joy as he continued to read. It was so gratifying that the sparklings had some interest in human culture like he did. In the back of his mind he started thinking of all the things he could teach them as well as some subjects he still wanted to learn about. He was so distracted by the reading and his own thoughts that it surprised him when his comm link pinged on-

"_WY-05!_"

Wendy nearly snapped the datapad in half. Oh scrap! It was AA-00. What time was it? How long had he been up here with the sparklings?

"_Where the _frag_ did you go?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! Get back here IMMEDIATELY!"_

Had something gone wrong while he was away? If something happened to Soundwave not only would AA-00 give him the worst lashing of his life, but if they discovered where he'd gone, he'd never be allowed to see the sparklings again!

Wendy leapt to his pedes and tossed down the datapad, "I need to go! Flyby could you put Tiptop back in his berth please?" he shouted as he ran for the entrace. He quickly pressed the command for it to open, "Goodbye, sparklings! Remember, I love you very much!" With that he rushed out the door. He didn't even stop to make sure the door closed behind him, he just turned and bolted down the hallway.

The two guards shouted something after him, but Wendy wasn't listening. He had to get back and _fast._ If he hurried, he might be able to convince AA-00 that he had been nearby and had only stepped out for a few minutes... he would still be in trouble, but it wouldn't get him barred from seeing the sparklings again.

As he sprinted down a number of corridors, he noticed some other Vehicons shouted and tried to get him to stop, but he didn't have time to listen or wonder why. He just had to focus on getting back down to the med bay. Once he'd reached the 15th level he started to hear a commotion nearby. He rounded one final corner and spotted AA-00 as well as the other four members of his squad up ahead. Although he was shocked to see two of them were in the grip of Soundwave's tentacles!

The facless 'Con was very much awake, and appeared to be having some sort of violent episode- he was thrashing the two Vehicons about as they struggled to escape and smashed a third one who tried to get close to him with his arm. The last Vehicon was slung over Soundwave's back and was trying to subdue him with no success. AA-00 was shouting orders at the four to help take Soundwave down. They didn't appear to be having any success either.

Soundwave must be looking for Laserbeak, Wendy thought. He had very nearly gone on a rampage like this just after he'd woken up the first time. They'd only managed to subdue him with Lord Megatron's help, but how they would stop him this time before he hurt himself? ...or someone else?

Wendy didn't know, but he had to help somehow. He reluctantly ran forward and called out to AA-00 as he approached.

AA-00's wings twitched irritably as they heard Wendy's vocalizer, "It's about time!" they shouted, turning to look back, "Where have-?" AA-00 suddenly froze as they laid optics on Wendy. "Wha... What is THAT THING doing down here?!"

Wendy was confused for a moment and opened his mouth to ask what AA-00 could possibly be talking about, but before he could utter a single sound he heard a tiny voice next to his head-

"Whoa! Is _this_ where you've been, Five? Who's that?"

From the shock that ran through his systems, Wendy thought he was going into burn out. In his rush to get back he had forgotten that Tracks was draped over his shoulders! He had been so worried he hadn't noticed or felt the sparkling's weight on his back. The little ones weren't even supposed to leave the nursery- but Wendy had just brought Tracks to where a dangerous 'Con was having a mental breakdown! This was no place for a sparkling!

AA-00 stormed up to Wendy and pushed the 'Con around, snatching the sparkling off his back. "Are you out of your processor?!" they screamed, practically trembling with anger, "So not _only_ did you abandon your post allowing Soundwave to go on a rampage, you _stole _one of the sparklings from the nursery! What could you _possibly_ think would justify this?!"

"No! No I-I didn't mean to-" Wendy turned back around and tried to defend himself but it seemed that AA-00 didn't actually want to hear any explanations.

"This is the most _atrocious_ disregard of command I've EVER seen!" AA-00 continued to scream, "And to what purpose?! When I get through with you, you'll be lucky if the repair units are using you for _spare parts!_"

Wendy flinched and drew back at the words- then he looked down and saw Tracks was looking up at him- her big, yellow optics were full of worry. In fact, she looked absolutely terrified! Wendy knew he was going to be punished, but this really didn't need to be discussed in front of the sparkling.

"AA-00, please! Not in fr-"

But again, AA-00 wasn't interested in listening. They took no notice of the sparkling's discomfort and continued tearing into Wendy; expressing shock at his actions, listing off all the rules he had broken, and threatening to dismantle every circuit in his body until finally it was too much. Tracks let out a loud, high pitched whine and coolant began to stream from her optics- her entire frame shuddered as her vents hitched and choked sobs escaped her vocalizer.

Then Tracks started struggling against AA-00's embrace and reaching for Wendy to take her. Oh it was an awful sight watching the little sparkling cry like that... It took every ounce of discipline Wendy had to keep him from tearing Tracks away from AA-00 and hugging her until the tears stopped.

"AA-00! Watch out!"

AA-00 turned and looked back down the hall- Soundwave had downed the other four Vehicons and was charging at them! AA-00 stumbled backwards, unable to defend themselves with the sparkling in their arms.

"TRACKS!"

Wendy didn't hesitate for a second. He leapt between AA-00 and Soundwave, transforming out his blaster to fire- It was a courageous effort, but it was futile. Soundwave easily swatted him to the side with a wave of his arm, and Wendy was on the floor before he could even get a shot off.

With Wendy out of the way, Soundwave stepped up to AA-00. They continued to back away, but Soundwave thrust one of his tentacles forward and locked its claws forcefully onto of AA-00's neck, holding them in place... then he reached out with the other and wrapped it around Tracks!

"_NO!_" Wendy thought his spark was going to leap out of its chamber- Soundwave could tear the sparkling apart with just a flick of that tentacle! He had to do something! He started to scramble to regain his footing, but as he pulled himself onto his knees he paused.

The tentacle had released its grip and Soundwave drew Tracks close. Holding her gently in his arms, he began wiping the coolant off her face. Oh... Soundwave wasn't _hurting_ Tracks, Wendy realized, he was trying to calm her down.

Of course. Soundwave used to have a whole slew of minicons. They were technically his symbiotes and not sparklings, but they were just similar enough that he would share the same compulsion Wendy had just a moment ago. To them, there was no more spark-wrenching sound than a crying sparkling... and with Soundwave having _just_ lost Laserbeak...

Wendy stood and slowly approached the mech. "Soundwave," he offered quietly, "It's not safe for little Tracks here to be out of the nursery... would you mind taking her back there?"

Soundwave looked up, staring quite blankly at Wendy for a moment. Then he pulled Tracks closer and began walking down the hallway. He stared angrily down at AA-00 as he stepped over them, but didn't interfere with them further.

Tracks peeked out from Soundwave's arms and stared back at Wendy, "No wait! Don't leave WY-05!"

"Don't worry, Tracks." Wendy called after her, "I'll be okay. And Soundwave can keep you safer than I could. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Just after he'd finished speaking, thundering footfalls could be heard approaching, and Lord Megatron and Commander Dreadwing came around the corner.

"Soundwave! What-?" Dreadwing cut himself off when he saw the sparkling in the mech's arms. Soundwave paused momentarily when he reached the two, but then continued on his way.

Dreadwing and Megatron watched him pass by, apparently surprised that he was so calm. As he rounded the corner Megatron looked to his second, "Dreadwing- follow Soundwave. Make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Yes, my lord!" Dreadwing gave a quick bow and hurried off.

Once he'd gone Megatron turned his attention back to the remaining Vehicons. AA-00 had pulled themselves up and approached their leader, "Lord Megatron!" they began, "I can explain-"

"Very clever, AA-00." Megatron interrupted them, a few of his sharp teeth showing through a half-smile. "I had worried you would harm Soundwave trying to subdue him by force, but using one of the sparklings to appeal to him... that was inspired. Well done."

"_Oh_..." AA-00 paused, glancing over very quickly to Wendy. "Um... Yes. Thank you, sir. I'm glad I thought of it." they continued, looking back to their leader. "Soundwave is headed back to the nursery, now. Shall I accompany you there?"

"Yes. We'll have to discuss how we want to handle his situation going forward." Megatron turned and headed after Soundwave, "Clearly keeping him in stasis was doing nothing for his mental well-being."

"Yes, sir! I absolutely agree, sir!" AA-00 began to follow after, but then stopped and turned back shooting a fierce glare at Wendy. "I'll deal with you later." they practically growled.

"AA-00!"

"Yes! Coming, Lord Megatron!" With that, AA-00 scurried after their master out of sight.

Wendy let out a heavy vent. He was still in trouble, but he wasn't even thinking about that now... He was just so relieved Tracks wasn't hurt. He would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to the sparkling. It made him feel sick just thinking about it... But at least it was alright now; Soundwave would make sure she got safely back to the nursery, Wendy was sure of it.

"_Ahem._" Wendy was pulled away from his thoughts as WY-01 loudly cleared his vents behind him. He quickly turned to face his unit leader.

"WY-01! I... I'm so sorry for all this- I just... I was with the sparklings and I lost track of time and..."

"Alright, alright." WY-01 held up a servo to stop him, "Just get over and help the others. I think WY-03 might have ruptured a connecting cable in his leg, and we have to get back to the med bay anyway. Since Soundwave is gone you should come with us."

"So... you're not going to punish me?"

"No, not this time." WY-01 scoffed and turned away to rejoin the rest of his squad, "You know how dangerous that was- and I think letting you stew a bit on how badly this could have gone is punishment enough."

Wendy's shoulders drooped and he followed after WY-01 and mumbled, "Hmm. I don't think AA-00 is going to agree." The group pulled itself together, they started heading off towards the medical bay. Wendy, however, excused himself saying that he needed to fetch some things from long term care and he would catch up.

As he entered the empty ward, he was still thinking about the day's events. Disregarding that last little bit, everything had gone so well. It was wonderful to see the sparklings again, and now that the surge from the clash with Soundwave was wearing off, he found himself already missing them.

He went up to the console and picked up the mask he'd left with one servo and shuffled the remaining datapads into a neat stack with the other. A number of the pads were the ones he had been using to collect stories and human cultural facts. Thinking about it made him miss the sparklings even more. He had been so looking forward to sharing what he'd learned with them... but AA-00 was so angry they would probably try to bar him from even seeing them again!

...Except, he wasn't supposed to have seen them this time either, but he had still managed it. It had ultimately caused a lot of trouble, but it was a pretty unique situation. Not likely to have a repeat of something like this.

So considering all that... should he do it again?

Wendy smiled as he replaced his mask over his face, snapping it on with a quiet click.

Well, the sparklings needed him to finish reading that story, didn't they?


End file.
